


The Spark We Lost

by Kookiemonster97



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Coming of Age, Drama, F/F, Slice of Life, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookiemonster97/pseuds/Kookiemonster97
Summary: A story of two exes who find themselves having to work together in a project for a mutual friend's sake.Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi are each other's first love. They started out from being the best of friends and further on to becoming lovers. But sometimes, sacrificing your friendship for love has a drawback...Now after almost six years of having been separated from each other, can love possibly blossom again between the two of them? Will it still be possible to rekindle the spark that they have lost?
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Moonsun fanfiction. This is gonna have angst with a touch of comedy in between as well, cause that’s kind of my thing. It can be cringy but I hope you guys like it ^^

It was a cold winter night of the first Monday of December, and we were both seated in the corner of our favorite cafe. 

Both our expressions were grim.   


Your eyes were glazed with such harsh coldness and indifference that rivaled that of the blazing snow just outside. 

It was silent for a few minutes—before you finally spoke. 

_"Let's break up."_ You coldly say. 

More silence ensued afterwards. My eyes widened at the words you said, but somehow I wasn't all that surprised. 

Was it intuition? 

Or was I already aware of the impending doom that was already in-stored for a relationship that was as complicated as ours?

I slowly nod my head at you, and I could almost hear my heart breaking as I did. 

"Ok. If that's what you want, Byul—" 

"Don't even think about finding me. I don't ever want to see your face, or even just hear your voice again.” 

I gasped quietly. I knew you were angry at me, it’s understandable for you to be. You could have even hated me, but I didn’t think it would be to this extent.

”Goodbye, Yongsun.” 

Those were your last words to me before you finally walked away and left me all alone in the cafe. 

Strangely, I had only noticed the harshness of the winter’s cold when you did.

You said goodbye. But Byul, there's not a single ounce of goodness in that "good" bye you just said.  


It brings me all kinds of pain. 

Pain of the realization of a relationship that has just ended. Pain of a realization that I have really lost you now.

You're not my lover anymore, nor my friend. I have nothing to hold unto now.

There’s nothing that connects the two of us anymore. And now in a split second, you and I went back to being just strangers.

_Byul-ah.. tell me, has winter always been this cold?_


	2. The Sunset and Moonrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been 6 years after the breakup.. how is Yongsun faring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Destiny by MMM while writing this. Please support the girls <3

_Hey, Byul-ah? I've always wanted to ask you... do you still think of me whenever you look at the sun?._.  
  
  


.  
  
  


.  
  
  


"Daebak! The sun sure is hotter today than usual." Jimin exclaimed as all four of them excitedly made their way towards the beach.

"Thanks, chingu! I know." Yongsun cheekily answered back to him.

Park Jimin was part of the small engineering firm she worked at. They had created it along with Jimin's boyfriend and his other friend Irene whom Yongsun had also become friends with after some time.

Today was the 4th anniversary of their firm and so all four of them had decided to take three days off of their work to go to the beach. Hence, the reason why they are here today.

Jimin just looked at Yongsun like she had grown five heads. "I was referring to that sun. Not you!" he said, and then pointed to the warm sun above.

The other girl just winked at him, making him cringe. "Oh, you don't have to be so shy about it, Chim!"

His boyfriend, Jeon Jungkook, who was walking alongside him just laughed at their interaction.

"You should get away from her, Jungkook-ah. She's gonna infect you with her craziness."

"Like you're one to talk!"

The first thing that hit Yongsun as they got closer to the sea was the smell of humid, salty air. The blazing heat of the sun beat down upon their exposed legs as they walked our way through the fine sands sparkling like diamonds against the shimmering sunlight.

It was really hot today...even more so now that it was summer. Yongsun even had to struggle on tiptoeing against the sand because of how much it burned her soles even through her black slippers.

While finding a spot to leave their stuff, Yongsun and Jimin continued on bickering as they always do as Jungkook just laughed harder. Meanwhile, Irene who was observing them from beside Yongsun just shook her head.

"You guys sure don't run out of energy." She said with her usual stoic face.

Bae Joo-hyun or Irene is just the same age as Yongsun. Well actually, Yongsun is a month older, but she acts so much more childish that she often times gets mistaken to be the younger one.

"But your abs do look good today, noona. Have you been hitting the gym lately more than I do?" Jungkook remarked, amazement evident in his voice as he stared at Yongsun's abs.

The grey haired girl just laughed shyly as she looked down on her own body. It was true that her abs had been more sculpted now from spending many hours in the gym.

She was wearing a black bikini today showing them off, but no matter how cheeky and confident she may get, she still does get shy when someone compliments her sincerely— especially if it was someone as handsome and gay as Jeon Jungkook.

"Jeongmal? Thanks, Jungkook. Well, I—"

She didn't even get the chance to finish what she was about to say because the latter's jealous boyfriend suddenly cut her off.

"Yah, quit flirting with my boyfriend and go get yourself your own lover!" Jimin jokingly said and protectively snuck an arm around Jungkook, glaring at Yongsun.

Yongsun just rolled her eyes at him as the couple went on to separate themselves from her and Irene, playing with each other by the shore.

"Aigoo, it must be nice to be young again! Aigoo, look at them flirting in the middle of the day." Yongsun muttered while watching the two of them have fun.

Jimin and Jungkook have been together for 7 years now but they look like they're still in the honeymoon phase in their relationship. Seeing them having fun like this made her feel so miserable for being single at 28 years old.

"You know, sometimes you talk like an ahjumma. It doesn't really help that you've dyed your hair grey recently," Irene laughed as she helped Yongsun plop down the pop up beach tent she was holding a while ago.

After plopping it down, Yongsun immediately laid down inside and put on her chic shades.

"So I've been told."

"Aren't you going in for a swim?" Irene raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think I'm just gonna go rest here first and sleep. I'm so tired!"

Irene sat down beside her, putting on sunscreen on her arms. "Wah, you don't just talk like an ajhumma, you even act like one. Who the hell goes to the beach just to sleep?"

"Oh cut me some slack Irene. I need to catch up on some sleep first."

"You should've just went straight to our hotel then."

"I'm not going to be asleep for long, so don't worry about me." Yongsun said, closing her eyes.

"If you say so. On the other hand, I think you really need it. Sleep, I mean." She heard Irene say and just hummed in agreement.

She really did.

Yongsun focused on the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and the faded sound of people nearby who are enjoying and chatting with each other.

It's been a long time since she had a vacation like this in years. It's because she's always busied herself working to cope with the feeling of emptiness and sadness from what happened six years ago.

Six years. She can't believe it's been six years. It's amazing how time really goes by so fast.

_I wonder how she's doing now?_

_Is she able to sleep and eat well?_

These thoughts began to make their way through her head and she groaned loudly in frustration because of it, surprising Irene.

And this is exactly why she doesn't like having free time! It's because when she does and have the chance to brood over stuff, her mind always seems to think about that person.

That person that she should've forgotten about by now. It's been six long years after all!

"Unnie, what's wrong with you? You're not having a nightmare, are you?"

Yongsun immediately stood up and stretched, not minding what Irene said. "Let's go join the boys now, shall we?" She cheerfully asked.

Right now, she just wanted to do something else to divert her attention from her thoughts. She's down to doing anything—anything, just to avoid having to think about that person.

Although Irene was confused, she walked with Yongsun outside the tent towards the direction of Jimin and Jungkook who were building a sand castle.

They don't know exactly how, but they just suddenly found themselves deciding to have a sand castle making competition. The person to make the ugliest one will have to treat all of them for dinner.

Of course, Yongsun could already kind of see herself losing and so she wasn't all that surprised when the loser was announced to be her.

After making their own sand castles, which all turned out really ugly in the end by the way (except for Jungkook's because it still is a mystery how that boy does everything so well.), they played beach volleyball together.

Minutes passed with them laughing and having fun. Pictures were taken here and there, and before they knew it nighttime was fast approaching already.

"Yah! Park Jimin, why did you have to upload this picture out of all the hundreds we took today? I totally look like a squished turtle in this!" Yongsun complained.

She reached for Jimin's phone to delete the post but he stopped her. "It's because I look good in it!"

"I don't care. Change it!"

"No can do, noona! Just whose account is this anyway? I can post whatever I want!" Jimin laughed.

Irene just yawned and looked at her phone. She was already used to them being like this. In fact, if she didn't know Jimin was gay, she would have thought he and Yongsun were an item.

"Are you guys done fighting? I'm hungry already."

"Me too. All that playing really exhausted me." Jungkook nodded at her.

At what Jungkook said, Jimin hurriedly separated from Yongsun and held his boyfriend's hand, ushering him forward. "Let's all get going then! My jagi said he's hungry already." he said using his aegyo at the last sentence.

Irene and Yongsun just looked at each other and pursed their lips. They were both trying hard not to laugh. Meanwhile, Jungkook just bit his lip, shy with Jimin's sudden public display of affection.

"You're gross, Jimin. Anyway, you guys should pick the location. It's my treat after all." Yongsun replied.

The three of them huddled together to pick a famous spot nearby as Yongsun looked back to the sea again. Looking back, she was suddenly struck with amazement at how beautiful the sunset was.

The fiery sun painted the skies with bright shades of orange, red and yellow. The sun looked like it was slowly sinking to the calm, blue sea and the sight of it somehow brought peace to her.

"Noona, what are you doing still standing there? You still have to treat us for dinner, you know?" She heard Jimin say.

"Yeah.. I'm coming! I'll just take a picture of the sunset and I'll follow after you guys."

She brought out her phone and started taking pictures. While taking them, she couldn't help but think about how it could have been if that person was here with her too to see this beautiful scenery.

Yongsun has always thought sunsets were really interesting. She didn't understand how it could still be so beautiful to look at even if it signified something's upcoming end. 

It was such a beautiful ending..

The kind of ending she wishes they could of had. In fact, she wishes they never did have to end at all. But Yongsun knew the world didn't work that way— and that bittersweet realization makes her feel even more sad.

After taking many shots of the sunset from many angles, Yongsun followed closely behind the group. Afterwards, she sat herself in the backseat with Irene in Jimin's car.

She solemnly looked out the window as they took off. Soon, the sun will finally disappear and be replaced by the moon. 

.

.

_Hey, Byul-ah? I've always wanted to ask you... do you still think of me whenever you look at the sun?_

_You may not know this, but whenever I look at the moon at night with all the stars surrounding it, I still remember you._


	3. The Clients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun finds out about their new clients' identities and she definitely didn't expect to hear names that she hasn't heard in a long while...

  
"Yongsun-ah, I'm just really curious. But why aren't you married yet?"

The question catches not only Yongsun off guard, but also her mom.

It was a hot afternoon that day of September, exactly 2 months after Yongsun's summer vacation to the beach. Now away from their 3 day trip to Busan, she was now seated by the green terrace of a coffee shop in Seoul, along with her mom and her mom's friend.

"Nari, you can't just ask that out of the blue!" Her mom, Seonhae, chided but Yongsun smiled at her to reassure her that she was alright. 

At 28 years old, this was definitely not the first time that someone had asked this question to her. After all, she was now of the right age to get married and most of the people her age that she knew personally were now married..with kids to boot. 

Now directing her smile at the woman in front of her, Yongsun opened her mouth. "Well, let me put it this way Mrs. Cho. It's actually none of your business."--

..... was what she wanted to say, but of course she knew it would be rude to do exactly that. 

"Well, I guess I just got lucky to not get married yet." She shrugged.

"Really? I mean you're 28 already!" Mrs. Kim exclaimed exaggeratedly as if being an unmarried 28 year old woman was the worst thing to be in the world.

"The thing is I actually have a handsome son and I think you'd look really good together! What do you say, Yongsun-ah?" 

Yongsun just smiled and shook her head at the offer. "Thank you, Mrs. Kim. I'm sure that your son is a good man and all, but I'm actually doing fine by myself right now." 

"That's too bad! You should think about it better. You must be feeling lonely being by yourself after all." Mrs. Kim replied with a meaningful tone before turning to Seonhae to talk about family related stuff.

As the two older women talked in front of her, Yongsun sipped her own drink while staring at the view outside the balcony. Lonely.. she wasn't sure if that was the perfect word to describe how she was right now.

Somehow it felt more right to say she was feeling empty.. and Yongsun doesn't know if that's a bad sign to be cautious of. She pondered whether she should finally agree on a matchmaking offer and move on with her life. 

Indeed, she has tried dating other people after her breakup with Byul but they weren't as serious and just turned out to be mere flings. There always came a time when Yongsun would compare them to her past relationship, and even though she finds it hard to admit, she sadly came to the conclusion that no one else could give her the same feeling she had when she was with Byul. 

It didn't give her that spark that makes her feel giddy and excited with just one touch. A spark that lights a fire in both her body and soul...A spark that makes her heart beat faster and harder. But sadly that spark has been lost, and what's left is only regret along with the wistful memories of before that she tries so hard to forget at night.

After minutes of chatting in the coffee shop (to which Yongsun felt out of place because Mrs. Kim and her mom only talked about parenting stuff for like 80% of the conversation), Yongsun decided to drop her mom off to her house before heading to work. 

Upon arriving in front of the house, Seonhae smiled sympathetically to her daughter. "I'm sorry about a while ago, Yongsun. Nari's just really nosy sometimes but she's a good person." She said as she got out of Yongsun's white car.

"I'm really okay with it, mom! I'm already used to those kinds of questions anyway." 

"But are you really not dating right now? You're not just lying about it, are you?" Seonhae looked at her daughter suspiciously.

"Why would I lie about not dating anyone to you?"

"I mean you've done it before when you were dating Moonby--" Upon realizing what she was about to say, Seonhae immediately shut her mouth. And just in a mere second, the atmosphere in the air became awkward and tensed as they both remained silence. 

Truth be told, her mother only found out about her relationship with the girl after they have broken up almost six years ago. It didn't sit well with her at first and did not support her newfound knowledge of her daughter's sexuality, but gradually she came to understand Yongsun after a few years.

Finally, Yongsun decided to break the silence by coughing. "If I was in a relationship right now, you'd be the first one to know along with Yonghee unnie. But right now, I'm just really focusing on my career to worry about that.." She added.

"If that's what you say. You know I only want you to be happy, right?" Her mom offers a warm smile to which she returned. 

That is what she wants too-- to be happy, but happiness is not just something you can find anywhere. 

*

  
When Yongsun got to work, Irene and Jimin were already there waiting for her. 

"Annyeong!" She smiled and greeted as she walked past them.

They, in turn, just eyed her cautiously as she did, causing her to knit her eyebrows in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing." Jimin just laughed anxiously and looked at his laptop, nervously typing in it a few series of words. 

Although she knew he was acting strange, Yongsun just shrugged, thinking that maybe it was because Jimin had a fight with Jungkook who was at home with the flu that day. 

"So I heard we have a new call from a client today." She sat at her desk and massaged her neck.

"Umm.. yeah." Jimin looked at her reluctantly. But Yongsun didn't miss how he and Irene locked eyes with each other like they knew something of which they didn't want to tell her. She furrowed her brows as she looked at them questioningly. 

'What's with them?' She thought to herself.

"Yah, do I really have to tell her today?" Yongsun heard Jimin whisper in Irene's ear as the latter just glared at him.

"You know, she has to know sooner or later. So go on! Go on and tell her just what you've done!" Irene hissed back and pushed Jimin in front of Yongsun.

"Why? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Yongsun doesn't know why but she suddenly feels anxious herself without really knowing the reason.

Jimin scratched his back as he faced his friend. "Well..actually.. the thing is.."

"The thing is..I already agreed to meeting our clients next week on the 12th! I know I acted without thinking! I just agreed without asking for your opinion first! Punish me as you will-"

Yongsun sighed in relief as she was anticipating something worse. "That's it? Yah, you made me nervous for nothing! It's fine, I don't have anything else to do on that day anyway." She said, cutting off his nervous rambling.

"The thing is..the clients are actually someone you know."

"Well that's good, I guess. I mean, that will probably make things easier for us." She replied back with a cheerful voice.

"I think so?" The dark haired boy said in a questioning manner like he, himself, wasn't convinced at all with what he just said. He then turned his head to Irene and grimaced when she scoffed and shook her head at him.

"So what are their names?"

"Pardon?"

"I said, what are their names?" 

Yongsun saw as Jimin visibly gulped and struggle to speak out the answer. It took him a couple of seconds to blurt them out as she patiently waited for him..like that of a mother anticipating her child's first words. 

"J-Jung Wheein-sshi and Ahn Hyejin-sshi."

"Oh..." Yongsun nodded but then after realizing what she just heard, she took a double take at Jimin after dropping the papers she was reading.

"Wait, what?! D-did I hear you correctly? J-Jung Wheein ssi and Ahn H-Hyejin ssi?" She shakily asked.

Yongsun was taken aback from hearing Jung Wheein and Ahn Hyejin's names after so long. She remembered that she used to be so close with them before--until, she and Byul broke up and they decided to side with the latter. Because of that, they gradually grew apart from each other and Yongsun would be lying if she said she didn't harbor feelings of resentment for the two.

And now she suddenly is obliged to meet up with them the day after tomorrow after almost six years. Who wouldn't feel tensed, right?

"Y-yeah.."

"PARK JIMIN!" Her hands immediately flew at the top of her table in anger.

"Yes, ma'am!" 

"You should've asked me first before agreeing!" 

Yongsun couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was she dreaming right now?!

Countless questions went through her head. Why would they come to her? Why choose MMMxBTS of all the other competitive engineering firms out there? Did they not know she was part of the team?

"Told you she'd be mad." Irene commented as she viewed some paperworks in her hand. She didn't want to be involved in the matter as she knew the older female can get really scary especially when angry. 

Upon hearing Irene's voice, Jimin immediately ran towards her and hid on her back. "Irene, help me! I still want to live!"

"You got yourself into this mess. Go deal with it yourself." 

"Sigh. Forget it! I'm not that mad, Jimin. It's not that big of a deal. Right, it's just the two of them we're meeting right?..." Yongsun finally said after calming down for a few seconds. 

She figured it wasn't right to go off just because of a matter like this. Besides, she's a professional and should act appropriately. She can just be civil to make things easier for everyone, get the job done, and that's it!

"About that.."

"Hyejin-sshi and Wheein-sshi have already picked out an architect for the job. We're actually also meeting Archt. Moon on the scheduled meeting..." Jimin trailed.

"Great! The faster we work on things, the better so we can finish this job earlier." Yongsun nodded and began picking up the paperworks she dropped a while ago. 

Upon standing right up though, she was baffled by the conflicted look on Jimin's face. "Whats wrong with your expression? Do you need to take a dump or something?"

"No. It's just that this architect is someone that you know of as well..."

"..Ok?"

Yongsun doesn't know why but she suddenly felt nervous again. She could feel her hands sweating a bit as she held the paperworks in them. To top it all, the sudden fast beating of her heart only made her more nervous. 

"Noona, you don't understand! She's someone that you really know!" Jimin says meaningfully and Yongsun isn't stupid to not catch on it. 

"W-What's her name?" She asks hoping that what she's thinking is just in her head. But the look on Jimin's face wants to tell her otherwise.. and then he finally said it. The name that she's been desperately trying to mute from her life for years and years now.

"Moon Byulyi- sshi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated but I hope this long chapter I posted can make up for it. ^^ Happy reading! Moonsun is finally close to meeting each other after many years! How will they react?


	4. Just Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongsun recounts back to the memory of when Byul and her first met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! A lot has been going on so I haven't been able to update for a long time. On top of that, I also had writer's block all of a sudden, sheesh. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!

Yongsun fiddled with the cuff of her lacy, white blouse as she repositioned herself on the mahogany chair of the restaurant she was in. The ambiance of the restaurant was casual and laid back— just the type of atmosphere she most needs to distract herself from what's happened at work yesterday.

Now thinking about it, what happened yesterday was too much for her to take in. She couldn't function well at work and ended up staring into space most of the time, to which resulted to Irene scolding her to focus on her work. But things were much easier said than done.

"Why so serious?" A familiar voice boomed beside her and Yongsun couldn't keep but yelp, causing other people in the restaurant to look their way.

"Yah Park Chorong! Stop sneaking up behind me like that!" She complained as the latter just laughed at her.

Park Chorong has been a friend of hers since high school and was one of the only few people she had entrusted her secret relationship with Moonbyul back when she wasn't fully out yet as a bisexual. The girl was always there for her through thick and thin, and she was also there to comfort her when Moonbyul broke finally broke their 3 year secret relationship.

Now sitting down on the chair in front of her, Chorong called out for a waiter to order some food and soju to drink. She then eyed her crestfallen friend after doing so.

"What's wrong? Did something bad happened to you? You're not the type to initiate a drinking session first, unless you're pretty stressed out."

Yongsun just sighed and massaged her temples.

"She has come back here in Korea." She stoically replied, earning a raised eyebrow from her friend.

"Who?"

"Ms. Architect from Spain."

They looked at each other for a short while before Chorong heaved out a tensed laugh and winced. "Oh, shit."

Nodding her head, Yongsun couldn't help but agree. Well, that basically summed up her first reaction to the whole thing. After her break up with Moonbyul, she later found out that the girl had already flown to Spain immediately the next week after.

Yongsun remembers that being an architect has always been the latter's dream job, while hers was to be an engineer. Long ago, those dreams just seemed to be an unattainable goal—something they could never think of achieving as they talked about their uncertain future together in sleepless nights at 2:40 am.

But funnily, here they are now after six years, finally making their dreams come true—but without each other.

"Well, let's drink to that, shall we?" Chorong then said as she filled up both their shot glasses of soju, and giving one to Yongsun.

"Gunbae!" They cheered before downing each of their shots in one gulp.

After 4 hours and 2 1/2 soju bottles (which were mostly drank by Chorong because Yongsun is such a lightweight), their tipsy chatter was now growing louder and louder as the minutes pass by.

"If you're so bothered by it, why couldn't you have just refused the project? You idiot!" Chorong pointed at the gray haired girl in front of her who was struggling to pick up a piece of grilled meat with her chopsticks.

"They asked for me specifically, I can't just refuse like that."

"Yes, you can! You'll be working with your ex best friends and.. your ex. Are you sure you can handle it?" The other girl berates.

"I can handle it!" Yongsun bellowed while Chorong slyly smiled at her and shrugged like she wasn't convinced at all with what she said.

"Yeah, right. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Yongsun sighed and took a sip from the can of beer in front of her. Chorong was right. She could've just cancelled the meeting and refuse the project right away. Or in fact, she could have just passed the project to Jimin and Irene instead.

She doesn't know why but somehow, she knows that at the back of her head, she still wants to see how the three people are faring now. Her pride just stops her from admitting so. Yongsun is not technically the person that believes in destiny and dramatic things like that, but maybe-- just maybe, this was a chance to finally patch things up between all of them.

"It's been 6 years, Chorong-ah. For sure, things have changed now. It's not like I still have feelings for Byul."

Chorong laughed hysterically at what she said like it was the funniest thing she's heard in a while.

"What's so funny?"

"I've known you for years, but you're still horrible at lying."

Yongsun couldn't help but roll her eyes at her visibly drunk friend. "You're just drunk." She uttered before taking another sip from her beer. Only then did she knew that she was also at her limit when she became dizzy after doing so.

"I'm drunk, not stupid!" Chorong slurred, "You know what they say.. people change but feelings don't."

Yongsun shook her head slowly. "People and feelings do change, Chorong-ah. It's only the memories that don't." She absentmindedly said as the memory of how she and Moonbyul first met suddenly washed over her, hitting her with nostalgia.

.  
  
  
  
  
  


.  
  


**_11 years ago.._ **   
  
  


"Mom, where are you? Are you near my school now?" Yongsun asked on the phone for the nth time as she stayed seated on the waiting shed in the bus station next to her school.

She was waiting for her mom to come pick her up after school that day and she had been an hour late already. On top of that, the traffic was heavy that day around their school's area too.

"What? You're still stuck at traffic? So I have to wait here for another 30 minutes? Mmhh...okay, okay.. I'll wait for you, then." She replied before turning off her phone.

Looking around, she realized she was now left all alone at the bus station with no one else around but the security guard at the outer gate.

Without anything else to do, Yongsun busied herself instead with playing mobile games on her phone to get rid of her boredom. It was ten minutes in the game, however, when she felt a presence suddenly sweep beside her.

Distracted, she looked up to see the most beautiful girl she's ever seen in a while. With her long, blonde hair and sharp eyes, Yongsun found herself staring in awe at the girl standing in front. It wasn't until the moment that the girl finally looked back and gave her a smile that she realized how stupid she must have looked.

"Hey there! Are you waiting for someone?" The stranger's deep,rich voice pierced through the silence in the air.

Still struck by the girl's beauty, it took Yongsun an embarrassingly long amount of time to reply and finally snap out of her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up. What about you?" She replied while mentally scolding herself for being so obvious at staring a while ago. She silently hoped that the girl didn't think that she was weird for that. 

"Well, I'm just killing time until the bus gets here. I always take the bus here after school."

Yongsun's eyes widened with the girl's reply. "Oh, are you a student here?" 

She had thought she was only a visitor for that day's art exhibit, especially when she was only wearing casual clothes-- which Yongsun thought looked really good on her. It was unfair how certain people just looked so good even in simple attire. 

"Yeah, I am. Why? Don't I look like I belong here?" The blonde girl replied while raising her eyebrow. 

"No, I-I didn't mean it to sound that way! It's just that I don't exactly remember seeing someone like you here before..." Yongsun trailed. 

She doesn't exactly remember seeing someone as gorgeous as her at their school before. And if she did, she definitely would have remembered!

"Someone like me?"

The older girl then frantically shook her hand. "Again, I don't mean it in a bad way!" She hysterically reasoned out, afraid that she had offended the latter somehow. 

She was surprised, however, when the girl suddenly laughed. The sound of her laughter along with her crinkled nose from laughing, made Yongsun feel weird inside. _Really, really weird..._

"Chill! I was just kidding with you. And yeah, I just recently transferred here three days ago so maybe that's why you haven't seen me before. I don't even have the uniform yet." The girl answered, her lips still painted with a smile. 

Gathering up her courage, Yongsun finally found herself asking for the mysterious girl's name. 

"I'm Kim Yongsun. W-What's your name?" 

"I'm Moon Byulyi. Nice to meet you, Yongsun." 

Byulyi extended her hand for a handshake which she slowly took. The weird feeling she had only intensified as both of their hands touched. Yongsun doesn't know why but she felt like a fire had suddenly lit up inside her as Byulyi shook her hand firmly. 

The feeling of the latter's warm hand stayed with her later on that day as she stayed seated on the passenger's seat of her mom's car. She wondered why she felt elated even when she had to wait for her mom for an hour to pick her up. 

"What's wrong with you, Yongsun-ah? You're awfully quiet today." Her mom asked with a worried tone. 

"Nothing, mom. Just tired." She replied back with a smile.

 _'Just tired'_.

Right... Yongsun hoped that's just what it really was. 


End file.
